Drake Curse
by Fatty Waffey
Summary: "I reacted like that because every time I saw you with him, every time I saw you two holding hands, I wished I was there instead of him. Every time I saw you two kiss, it felt like my blood was on fire. Every time I saw you two battling side-by-side, it made my chest ache to be out there with you, keeping you safe from harm instead of him. The truth is, Scarlet, I love you."
1. Savannah FireBreather

"C'mon, Scarlet! Class starts in ten minutes!" my sister yelled up the stairs. "Mom's already gone to work, and you don't even have your lazy donkey out of bed!"

This is the usual wake-up routine for me, Scarlet GhostFlame. My mother is Dalia Falmea, the teacher of Fire. My sister, Amber DragonBlade and I both chose to learn Fire magic instead of what my brother chose – Death. His name is Malorn AshThorn, and even though he's younger than me by a few hours, he is the teacher of the Death school. _He's just like our father, _I thought.

"I'm comin' Amber," I yell back. "I just have to find the right stuff. I lost my Balance Encyclopedia yesterday, remember?" I heard her walk up the stairs. When she came into my line of view, she was waving a tan book around and had a smug look on her face. "My book!" I exclaim. "Where was it?"

"Oh, _nowhere_ I suppose." She still had a smirk plastered on her face.

"Not funny Amber, tell me where you found it," I growled at her. This was definitely _not_ a laughing matter. If she found out where my pictures were, than I'd probably die of embarrassment.

"Oh, I found it just behind the door." Her smirk was growing wider. "You know, _that_ door." _Oh, gods, _I thought, _she knows my secret._ "It seems that my little sister has fallen in love with a certain Necromancer." Amber said, pushing her face close to mine. "And you know what mom would say to that. You would get cursed, just like her. All because she fell for _him._"

She quietly put my book on the bed and left the room.

…

When Amber and I got to school, mom, I mean _Mrs. Falmea_, was teaching how to cast Helephant. If she saw us walk in, she ignored us and kept on teaching.

"Would anyone here like to volunteer to cast Helephant?" she asked the class. I looked around to see if anyone had their hand up. No one did, and I sighed. As I was putting my hand up to volunteer, the kid in font of me shot her hand up, almost hitting me in the face.

"Watch it," I grumbled. I was in a sour mood ever since Amber found out who my crush is, and besides, she doesn't have to rat me out to mom just 'cuz he's a Death student.

"Sorry," she whispered before walking up to the front of the classroom. I noticed that she had short red hair that stopped a few inches above her shoulders. She also had tan-ish skin, and when she turned to face the class, I saw that her eyes were bright red. Her robes were red and black. A few of the boys started to drool on their desks. _Ugh, stupid perverts, _I thought.

"You must be a new student," my mom said, smiling a little. "What's your name?"

The girl inhaled once and said, "My name is Savannah FireBreather."

**Hello once again audience. :) The following OCs are the ones I will be using: Savannah FireBreather, Sakaki LeonHardt, Stephanie DeathTamer, Brianna AshBlade, Connor FrostBreath and Talon ShadowHunter. Hope you guys don't mind. :) See ya' later.**


	2. Talon ShadowHunter

**Hiya people. :) I hope you like this chapter. **

I walked out of my mother's class today feeling excited, and my sister seemed to know why. "Can't wait to see him, eh Scar?" She smiled, but I saw it wasn't nearly as teasing as it was earlier.

"Oh, hush up Amber." I looked at her and pleaded with my eyes for her not to tell. She chuckled.

"Fine, Scar, I won't tell him. Not _today, _anyways." She smirked and left me standing there with my mouth agape which kinda made me look like a fish. I quickly composed myself after having many weird looks shot my way by my fellow classmates.

"You'll _never_ tell, Amber!" I yelled after her, and I started walking towards the Death school.

_Just stay cool and composed, _I told myself. _Act as if no one is watching._ I slowly walked around the crowed that has formed before my brother. He nodded his head towards me as a greeting and I nodded back at him. I sat down a little way away to wait for his class to be over.

I was looking around at his students for no particular reason and found that I was staring straight at _him._ I closed my eyes for a few moments before letting myself crack one of my eyes open. He was looking at me! I squeaked kind of like a mouse would and he smirked, probably at my reaction. He looked back at my brother and acted as if nothing had happened.

_What in Malistare's beard was that! _I asked myself a few moments after he looked away. _It's not like he was staring at me, I mean, there's lots of other people that were standing in between us. He could've just been looking at one of his friends or something, _I thought. Sadly, I know my theories are wrong.

I started to quietly hum to myself – my nerves were still frazzled from what just happened and I think my brother's mind was elsewhere; he was taking _forever _to finish.

It wasn't really any song in particular, just a bunch of songs that I've heard before like my mother's lullaby that she used to sing to us, the songs that the birds sing, and even the cute little tune the Satyr dances to. I like to hum – it's a nice peaceful change to all of the destruction death and fire bring.

I was so caught up in my humming that I failed to notice someone walk up to me. I jumped when I heard that said person say hello to me. I put my hand over my heart and looked up to see a very amused Talon ShadowHunter. He's the most handsome Necromancer that I've ever seen, and it seems many others think so too judging by the mob of girls following him around.

"H-hello," I stutter.

He smiles. "Scarlet, right?" he asks, and I nod. "Your brother told me to come and say hi, so, hi!" I smiled a little at Talon before I gave my brother the I-will-gut-you-and-make-you-eat-your-organs-before-you-die-a-horrible-death look. He just laughed at me.

"Uh," I look back at Talon. "I guess I'll see you around, right?"

"Sure. Bye Talon." I smile and he leaves. _So much for being cool..._

**Meh, this was a little piece of sh**t, wasn't it? Oh, well. Review – even if it's just one word. :) I'll give you guys longer chapters if you do.**


	3. Connor FrostBreath

**Ugh, sorry for the long wait peeps. Fricking writer's block is a pain…**

"What the hell was that for?!" I angrily ask Malorn after the majority of his students left. "Why did you have to send him over to me?"

Malorn quietly chuckled, not to attract any eavesdroppers, I suppose. "Well, a little birdie told me you had a thing for him-"

I cut him off. "Amber fucking told you, didn't she?" I yelled, not even caring that people all the way to the Balance school could hear me. "You people are such jerks! Butt out of my personal life, would ya?"

He sighed. "Scar, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help, I mean, you've never had anyone special in your life. I just want to see you happy." Such a brotherly thing to say, but just as I was about to respond, the girl from class walked up to us.

She smiled and waved at me before focusing on my brother. "Um," she said. "Professor AshThorn? I'm a new student in your class and was wondering if you could possibly help me catch up on stuff…?" She looked up hopefully at him.

He smiled like he'd just won the lottery. "Sure, miss?"

"FireBreather. Savannah FireBreather." She had a small smile on her face and bowed. I saw Malorn hesitantly reach out and kiss her hand. She slowly stood up, glanced our way, and started walking to the dorms.

I waited a few seconds after she was out of earshot before I laughed. Malorn looked at me like I had lost all sanity. "You like her." Was all I managed before collapsing on the ground, laughing like a lunatic.

His face turned red. "I do not," he huffed.

"_Sure_, you don't." I teased. He opened his mouth to reply but I quickly told him that I needed to catch up with a friend.

"Fine. Later, Scar," he said.

…

"Wassup, GhostFlame." My friend, Connor FrostBreath, said. "Didn't think you'd show up for the party."

"Well, I kinda need some time away from my family, so I thought I'd come." I told Connor. "And I wanted to see you."

I could see his smile through the cloth that was covering his mouth. When he was just a Journeyman he got into an accident in Sunken City, leaving him with scars on the lower half of his face. He doesn't want anyone to see, so he always wears this hood and cloth over his mouth.

"Aw, Scar-y's missing her bwest fwiend again, isn't she?" He said, mocking me.

"Shut up, Con-man." I smirked as his expression turned from mocking to surprise.

"Scarlet," he whined. "Not cool."

"Sorry, Connor," I said even though I was only being half-sincere.

"It's fine. You're still my best friend." I smiled and hugged him. After a few seconds, he hugged me back.

I pulled away from Connor a minute later. "See ya, FrostBreath." I said.

"I thought you were staying for the party."

"I was, but I got things to do. I gotta study, and mom's gonna freak out if I'm not back soon." He nodded in agreement.

"See ya, Scarlet."

"Bye Connor." I took one last glance at his beautiful purple irises before jumping into the portal that leads to my house. _Now, _I thought, _time to tell mom._

**Good? Bad? Want more? Tell me in reviews. :) See you guys later.**


	4. Explaining

**I love you guys and your awesome reviews. :)**

"Hello Scarlet," my mom greeted me when I came in. "Would you care to explain where you have been?"

I sighed. She was always like this – wanting to know where we've been, like, studying with a friend, shopping at the Bazaar, or even just hanging out after school. To be honest, it was getting on my nerves.

"Mom, I just went over to Connor's for a bit. Got anything to say to that?" She made a face.

"Actually, I do. I don't like that you guys are always together." I opened my mouth to protest, but she held her hand up. I let her continue. "He's Ice, and you're Fire." She stopped talking for a few seconds. "I just don't want you two to get hurt by each other."

I was confused. What the Helephant was she trying to get at…? And then it dawned on me. She thought we were a couple.

"Mom," I said as calmly as I could. "Connor and I aren't a couple. We're just friends."

She stared at me for a few seconds before letting out a nervous laugh. She looked at me like I had three heads.

"O-kay. I thought you guys had something…"

"We _do,_ mom, but just as friends." I said. "And besides, Connor can get any girl he wants. Plenty to pick from that 'Fan Club' of his."

It actually wasn't a fan club for him - It was a reading club. For a while, I was the only one who knew he went there, but I'm pretty sure other girls had noticed. Connor and I made a joke that the girls were there just to see him instead ofbeing there to talk about books.

My mom's voice snapped me out of the memory. "Scarlet?"

I blinked a few times. "Yeah, mom?" I asked.

"Is there another boy?" She paused for a moment to let it sink in. "Your brother and sister keep telling me something about a young Necromancer and you, but I just tuned them out after that. Would you kindly explain what they were talking about?"

I sighed. Of _course _she'd make me explain now. Even though I knew it was coming, I was still afraid of telling her.

"Mom, I like Talon ShadowHunter, and before you rant on about the curse, I want to say that I _don't_ give a shit about you and dad. That's over and done with, but I still have my life. I can do whatever I want to do with it. My life is _my life_, and I'm tired of my family choosing what I can and can't do, so I don't care anymore. I'm going to keep liking Talon and there's nothing you can change about that!"

I took a breath and before I could say more…

"I understand."

_Did I hear her right?_

"Are you feeling okay, mom?" She hung her head.

"Scarlet, I know it's hard to believe, but I think you're right." She looked up at me and I saw hope in her eyes. "I think you can break the curse that binds this family."

Now I _knew _I was dreaming. Accepting that I like Talon was a little weird, but telling me that _I_, of all people, I could break the curse? And people think Professor Wu is crazy…

"I'm not crazy!" She snapped.

I tilted my head to the side. "How did you…?"

"I can read you like I read books, Scarlet. Only Fire wizards can have the potential of being able to do that, and still, there are very few who can."

_Somebody fucking pinch me!_

"Seriously, mom. You're freaking me out."

She closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose. "Perhaps you're right, my little fire. Go to sleep, and you'll understand better in the morning."

_Fine. Why not?_

"Goodnight, Scarlet." She gave me a look that told me she was serious.

"Later, mom," I muttered.

…

"Good morning, Scarlet!" my obnoxious sister yelled in my ear. She scared me so bad I jumped and punched her in the nose so hard I heard a crack.

"Ow!" Amber was holding her newly broken nose. "What the heyl was dat for!?"

I chuckled at how she sounded and watched her summon a sprite to work on her nose. "Well, you scared the shit out of me when I was still half asleep; that's the result." I gestured to her nose. She glared at me.

"Go to school already."

"Love you too, Amber."

…

"Connor?"

"Yeah, Scar?"

I hesitated. I had ditched Balance class so hang out with Connor in Wysteria. It was totally worth it. He brought a blanket, snacks, and even his pet Ice Colossus, Milo. We were currently lying down on the blanket with Milo in between us.

"Never mind."

He rolled onto his side to look at me. "What's bothering you, Scar?"

I sighed "I don't know anymore."

What I did know is that I now had two people on my "Like-like' list.

**I'm seriously excited to upload this. Does it satisfy your thirst for a longer chapter? Hope so… :) Also, I'd like to thank the following reviewers:**

**Guest: **I did try to make it longer this time. :3

**Starwhisker of Thunderclan:** I LOVE the name. If I changed my name, I'd totally be Rainpelt of Windclan. Lol. -3-

**Momoko Nakamura: **Thanks for being the first reviewer. :D

**lunarphase: **This length good? ;)

**Breekitty: **I love your enthusiasm!

**Fluffy Sakura-Chan: **I knew you'd love that part! :)

**laughalot4321: **Thanks for sending in Connor. :P

**Reviews = Longer chapters, so tell your friends, tell your family, tell your friends' family, tell your grandparents! :) Heh, see you guys later. :P**


	5. Frenemies

**I'm pumped, I'm so friggin' pumped! You guys pumped? Be pumped!**

I'm extremely confused. Where did the feelings from Connor come from, I mean, I hadn't thought of him as anything more than just a friend a few days ago. He didn't do anything different than the usual, and he changed nothing about his appearance. Maybe those feelings were always there…

I shook my head to clear away the thoughts. _You gotta stop doing that, Scar! Connor's just in the friend zone and by the looks of it, HE isn't gonna change that status anytime soon._

"Scarlet!" My brother's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Wha-!?" I realized that I had been wondering away from him and after a few more moments, I started to jog back. Bad idea. I tripped when I was only a few feet away but someone grabbed me by the shoulders before I could do a face-plant into the dead vegetation. I looked up into the unmistakable eyes of Talon ShadowHunter. A few of the apprentices snickered.

I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my armor trying to hide my now red face while glaring at a few of the other wizards that laughed at me. I recognized three of them immediately – The girl who had spiky red hair and bright green eyes was the one I saw first.

Her name is Brianna AshBlade, and she's a good friend of Connor's. We used to hang out together a lot when we were little, but ever since my, ahem, discovery, I tended to ignore her when I see her. Malorn still talks to her every day despite me giving her the cold shoulder*.

The second one I recognized fairly quickly. It's a boy who has black hair that goes slightly past his shoulders and has almost no color to his skin – a generic Death wizard's complexion. What's different about him are his reddish eyes. Usually only Fire wizards have red eyes, but then again, only Life wizards are supposed to have green eyes. His name is Sakaki LeonHardt, "The mystery of the Death school," as a few of my friends called him.

The third was another girl that looked like she was the sister of Sakaki. She had pale skin, blue eyes, and long silvery hair that stops at her waist. She was very pretty in my opinion. Stephanie DeathTamer is her name, and I noticed that the trio were standing together in a group.

_Probably the "Hate Scarlet" group, _I think bitterly.

…

"Hey, bro?" I ask Malorn when his class is over. He grunted as a signal for me to go on and I smirk. "Did ya' kiss Savannah yet?"

He looked up from his book looking like a tomato. "Shut. Up."

I chuckled. "I hope you know, I'm taking that as a yes."

**Gawd, this chapter is horrible in my opinion. Oh, well. School starts for me on Monday next week, and sadly, I won't update as much. :( I think I'll be able to update one or two more times before that though, just 'cuz I love you guys. :) Also, if you wanna see what Scarlet looks like, you can find her pic on my DA account, ZoNAyluss4Evah, or just look at the cover of my story.  
**

*** Get it? Scar's a Fire wizard and she gave someone the cold shoulder. Lol. I need a life…**


	6. Out of the Friend Zone

**Hi! :)**

"Hey, Connor?" I quietly ask. It was the middle of the night and I wouldn't expect him to be awake, but I needed to talk to him. I threw another pebble at his window and called his name a little louder, then sighed. I'd been at it for almost half an hour and he was _still _asleep. I guess I could wait until after school…

"What?" I jumped. Connor was standing right behind me and had some reagents sticking out of his backpack. I mentally face-palmed. I should've known he'd be out on a beautiful night like this collecting stuff for Professor Wu.

I looked at my feet and blushed. "I, uh…"

_Smooth, Scarlet, smooth. _

"I just wanted to talk to you," I managed to say to him.

"… In the middle of the night?"

I slowly looked up at Connor and nodded.

"Well, okay then." He walked into his house, and I followed him. After a few seconds' hesitation, Connor turned around and smiled at me. "Just don't wake up Milo."

…

"So, whatcha' up to Scar?" We were currently in Connor's main bedroom. He was sitting on the fluffy blue bed while I was standing in front of him, unsure of what to say.

_Damnit, Scar! You gotta tell him now! _

…Wait. What was I going to tell him again?

Connor cleared his throat and looked at me expectantly.

It's not that I didn't want to say anything; I just couldn't remember. My mind was just drawing up blank this time.

"Okay, Connor, this is going to sound really weird, but-" Connor stopped me with his hand.

"Everything you say sounds weird." Connor said, his voice laced with enough teasing and sarcasm I knew he was joking. "And you know you can sit." He patted the space next to him.

I sighed and sat next to him.

"As I was saying," I cleared my throat. "This is going to sound really weird, but I don't remember what I was going to tell you."

I let that sink in for a few seconds before I said that I was going to leave.

"Wait, Scarlet." Connor grabbed my wrist. "Just don't leave yet." I met his eyes for the first time that night and saw an emotion I didn't see for quite sometime – _desperation._

"Okay, Connor," I sighed. "You win-" I yawned "-this round."

He chuckled. "Don't I always win?"

I smiled. "Shut up." I yawned again and Connor noticed.

"Is somewon weddy for beddy-bye?" he asked. I lightly punched his arm.

"Yeah, I am." I said, ignoring his small attempt at teasing me.

"Well, you can stay here for the night." He checked his watch. "Or what's left of it. C'mon," He stood up, pulled me off the bed and proceeded to pull down the covers. "Here, you go." I nodded and closed my eyes.

_I wonder what it feels like to sleep standing up…_

I squealed when my feet left the ground. "CONNOR!" I yelled at him. He was holding me bridal-style, trying to get me under the covers.

"Scar, c'mon, you weren't going to move anytime soon, so I moved you, for you." He smiled and set me down on the bed.

"Ugh, fine." I pulled the covers up to my chin.

"Good," Connor started to climb onto the bed and I immediately started to blush. My face burned even more when he got under the covers with me.

"Uh, Connor?"

"Yeah?"

"You do realize we're in the same bed."

"Uh-huh."

I looked at the ceiling and rubbed my face. Why was he so dense sometimes?

"And, that's what couples do," I added.

Connor turned over to face me and smiled. "So we're a couple now?"

My face was so bright red it could put Rudolph and his fancy-pants nose to shame. "N-no!"

_You wish…_

"I don't know!"

_You **are **best friends…_

"Maybe…"

_You love him…_

"… I wish." I whispered, and I knew Connor heard me by the small sigh that came from him.

I finally remembered what I was going to say and now was the time to say it. "Connor, you've been my friend since diapers and you've never left my side since then." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You've always been there to support me even when you know I'm wrong, and you do the silliest things just to cheer me up." I smile at the memory of him putting kelp in his hair to try and make me feel better when I lost my favorite wand. "You're never a jerk to me or _anybody_ for that matter."

I pause for a second. "I feel like you're my other half, as cheesy as it sounds, and I want to…" I hesitate. I just poured my heart out to Connor and I expect him to accept me? "Never mind."

I turn onto my side and stare at the wall. As my vision started to blur, I hear Connor ask one simple question.

"You wanted to say 'I love you', didn't you?"

I slowly nod and feel him inch closer to my body. "Well, Scarlet, everything applies to you too, you know?" He whispers. "And I have to say something to you."

By the time I turn over to face him, I see that his hood is off. I look up into his electric purple irises and he intertwines our fingers under the blanket.

"I love you."

Not even a second after the words are out, he smashes his lips to mine.

**:P I actually enjoyed writing that chapter a lot and in case you guys haven't noticed, I am a nerd for romance stories. Lol. Also, I am really sorry that the other characters aren't in this much. D: I just wanted a kissing scene in there. Sorry again. :( Lastly (I'm probably boring you at this point) this is the longest chapter I've written! Yay me!**


	7. Farewell

**Darn. Last friggin day of summer for me :( **

"What's up sister?" Amber excitedly greets me. "You should probably know mom was freaking out when you weren't in your bedroom this morning."

I stared at her and shrugged, already expecting that. Amber just tilted her head to the side. After a few seconds of awkward silence, she asks one of the few questions I'm not prepared for.

"Why are your lips swollen?" I blush beet-red, remembering what happened last night.

"I, uh, I was lying in the grass over by the Death chasm. I guess I'm allergic to it." I tried to improvise. Amber wasn't buying it.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "But you _always _lay in the gra-"

I start talking before she's done. "I know, I know, but I guess I just recently started being allergic to it…" I trail off.

Amber starts to smile. "Okay then," she says. "What's on you neck then?" She puts her hands on her hips.

"What?!"

Amber walks over to me wearing a smug look. She hands me a mirror, and sure enough, there was a mark on my neck below my right ear.

"Naughty, naughty Scarlet," was all she said before disappearing upstairs.

…

When Death class rolled around for the day, I was completely drained. Between mom's rant about me sneaking out and staying up all-night with Connor, I felt dead on my feet.

"Scarlet!" I recognized my brother's voice.

"Yeah?"

"Please demonstrate 'Doom and Gloom' for the class," he commanded.

"'Kay."

The rest of the class moved away from me as I started to draw the Death symbol and chanted the words, _"Adeptus et Caliginis,"_ which translates to "Doom and Gloom" in Latin.

I noticed that black smoke was curling around the edges of the skull as I was about half-way done drawing – a sure sign that it was going to fizzle. I muttered a curse under my breath before it exploded, shooting little pieces of the unfinished symbol everywhere.

I glanced at my brother who looked as about as shocked as I felt. "Well," he cleared his throat. "Anyone else like to try it?" No one held their hand up.

"O-kay…" Malorn walked up to where I was standing and started to do the spell – it fizzled again, and he looked _really _embarrassed. "New agenda," Malorn said after a few seconds. "Poison."

He then put his hand on my back and pushed me towards the group of students. I sent a dirty look his way.

"Wow, Scarlet," I turned around to see Sakaki looking at me. "Great demonstration." He smiled at me for a few seconds before disappearing into the crowd.

_Okay then… _

…

"Connor," I say, "it's official. My life sucks."

He looks up from playing with my fingers. "Why?"

"My mom found out."

"Oh." He then gently set my hand down onto the cool ground before sitting next to my legs, his back towards me. "And I forgot to ask you," he starts to say. "_Are _we a couple?"

I smile. "In my book, yes."

**I hope you guys like it. :) I don't think this is my best work, but hey, at least I got you guys another chappy. :P If you _do _want to read my better work read "Leave Out All the Rest".**

**Now, to more depressing matters; you all know I'm going back to school tomorrow, and I may not be able to update much anymore. I think I'll end up working out an updating schedule or something, like put a new chapter up every Monday or Friday for y'all, and before you ask me – I'm going to seventh grade. :P That's why I suck at writing, so… yeah. Thanks for making this the best summer of my life, and goodbye for now, my lovelies! :')**

**~ Fatty Waffey**


	8. Get Out

**Four words: I missed you guys. :)**

"Scarlet?" my mom called from the top of the stairs. I glanced up from the book I wasn't really reading and saw her leaning around the corner with a pitiful look on her face. I guess she noticed I'd been on the same page for the past eight minutes.

I sighed and closed my book before answering. "Yup?"

She seemed to think about she was going to say for a few moments before answering. "You know, I think you've been grounded long enough," she started. "Go out, have fun with your friends."

I scoffed. "Really, mom, make a better joke. I've been hearing this one for a week now." I shrugged.

"And every time I was being serious," she replied. "I _will _drag you out of this house, Scarlet Mari."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Really mom?" I sarcastically asked.

"Yes, now get out of my house and stay at Savannah's or something." She sighed. "Oh, Scarlet, if this won't make you get out, then nothing will," she half-murmured to herself.

She then walked over to me and pulled me out of the chair, her hands white with heat. I held in a scream and jerked my wrists away from her.

"The fuck was that for?!" I yelled at her.

"Motivation," was the only thing she said before chasing me out of the house.

"Seriously, not cool* mom," I muttered as she was shutting the door to her home. I heard her lock it, too.

_Sheesh, she could've at least told me she wanted me to leave…_

…

I went to the only logical place I could think of – Connor's place. He's the only one in my little group of friends that knows Life magic.

I knocked on his door using my forehead, too lazy and tired to move anything else.

_Jeez, just walking here makes you tired, fatzo. _

I heard something along the lines of 'One minute!' and closed my eyes. I bet Connor's doing his Connor thing; sorting reagents and reading at the same time. I guess he can't ever get enough of both…

As I was thinking, Connor opened the door and I fell to the floor, face-first.

"Scar?" He sounded surprised. "Whatcha doing here?"

"Ow," was my reply. He grabbed my wrists to help me up, but I flinched away from his touch.

"Aw, _Scar,_" he whined in a sympathetic way. "What happened?"

He must've seen the now forming blisters on my wrists.

_No shit, Sherlock._

"My mom's 'motivation'." I sighed. "Can ya help me up by chance?"

I heard him grunt in reply before grabbing my shoulders and flipping me over onto my back.

"This isn't my definition of 'helping me up', but, whatever." I could drown a whale with the amount of sarcasm that was in that sentence.

I heard Connor walk away and after about a minute, I heard him come back. He threw a pillow at me, and I shot him a questioning look.

He ignored it and with a feather light touch, he picked up my hand and went to work.

…

It took about an hour to heal the burns on both of my arms.

"Thank, Con-man. Didn't think you were that good at healing." I rubbed the new skin on my wrists.

"Scar." I looked up from my wrists and at Connor. He was wearing a concerned look. "Are you feeling okay?"

_What the hell?_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all."

He arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

No response.

_Fine then, don't tell me…_

**Holy shidoodles, I had seven mistypes in the first paragraph! I'm losing mah mojo… **

**Anywho, I just felt like updating today. It was going to be a lot longer, but I just wanted to update for you guys. :/ This reminds me of where I left off with my other story, _Balance. _*Facepalm* The only difference between the two is I'll keep updating this one. :)**

**Okay, I'm messing with my OCs ages and a few of the others that you guys submitted so something can fit in the story, 'kay? Following age changes are:**

**Scar: 17**

**Mally: 17**

**Savannah: 17**

**and**

**Connor: 18**

**Okay, last thing: Can anyone who can guess what's wrong with Scarlet? Just wanna see what's on your mind. :D Heh… And there _is _something wrong.**

*** Heh, get it this time?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Blargle.**

I was walking to Savannah's house while rubbing the smooth skin on my wrists. Connor was being pretty secretive earlier, and to be honest, it was pissing me off. He wouldn't answer my questions anymore, so I let myself out, and that leads to where I am right now.

I looked down at my shoes and sighed. I looked up again after a few deep breaths and saw that Savannah's house was just over a little ridge.

I started to sprint when I was about a hundred or so yards away, but quickly thought better of it when I felt the urge to throw-up. It wasn't just the 'I-need-to-throw-up something-I-just-ate-that-was-rotten' need; it was the 'I-need-to-go-barf-my-guts-up-right-now' feeling.

So, naturally, I covered my mouth and ran to the nearest bush.

When I was pretty sure I was done, I quickly wiped the bile off of my mouth with the back of my hand and turned around to find Connor standing there, worry written all over his features. He reached out and put his hand on my shoulder before asking the same question he asked me earlier that day.

"Are you feeling alright?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm good," I chirped. Connor narrowed his eyes, deep in thought, while I took his hand and played with his fingers. I hummed quietly to myself, happy that he was here.

Connor abruptly shook his head and put his other hand under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. He was still wearing a concerned look, but now it was much more intense.

"Is there anything wrong?" he asked _again._ I frowned, and before I knew it, salty tears started running down my cheeks. Connor put his arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug.

…Connor's POV…

What the hell did I say?! I only asked her if there was anything wrong and I find her, one of the strongest witches I know, crying her eyes out.

"It's okay," I murmur into her hair. "I'm sorry I asked."

"N-no," she stuttered. "I'm-I'm fi-" She started to wail.

I rubbed her back soothingly when I felt a familiar presence: Savannah FireBreather.

…Scar's POV…

It was hard to tell what was happening, having my face buried in Connor's robes and all, but I knew someone else was there. Connor stiffened; I guess he knew that, too. I heard their voice after a few seconds, and I knew who it was almost immediately.

"What happened to her?" Savannah questioned. She sounded pissed.

"I don't know-" Connor started to say, but I cut him off.

"H-he won't…" I took a deep breath. "He won't listen to m-me." I looked up at Savannah, but I only saw smoke where she was standing. "What the hell?" I yawned.

I sighed and realized just how tired I was; it felt like I could sleep for a month.

"Connor," I whispered.

"Yeah?"

My knees buckled. "I-I'm tired."

He didn't say anything after that; he just picked me up and teleported away.

**Darn, another shitty chapter. :/ Sorry it's so short, it's just that my dad's taking apart this computer and wiping out all of the memory in a few and I_ really _didn't want to retype it all. Please accept these cookies. *Throws cookies***

**Also, do you know what's wrong with Scar _now? _*Hint hint* She's all smiley 'n shit cuz of mood swings.**

**If you actually _do _know what's wrong, (it's nothing bad, I promise.) I love you. C:**


	10. Possibilities

'Ellos readers. I am Fatty Waffey. :D

_I was in the final battle against my father. Down to a hundred health and no cards, I knew I was doomed, and I heard Malistare chuckled at my frustration._

"_Puny wizard," he scolded me. "Did you really think you were a match for me? Your mother should've known better, sending you on a quest with a child."_

_I raised my eyebrows. "What do you mean 'child'?" I questioned him. "I'm most certainly not a child and neither is Connor…" The words died in my throat when I realize I was the only one there._

_He laughed again and started to pummel me with weak attacks. "Poor, poor Scarlet. Can't have you dying from a Frost Beetle, now can we?" He healed me, but it was only a small portion; not even enough to survive a rank five spell._

_He kept on taunting me, throwing weak attacks that ranged from Clash to Storm Lord at me. Even though my health hit zero multiple times, he'd manage heal me before I had time to teleport away._

_My health hit zero for the fifth time and I saw that Malistare was temporarily distracted. _

Here's my chance!_ I thought with glee._

_Right as I was about to teleport, I heard a voice._

"_Don't leave! I can heal you!" a girl with long blond hair and blue clothing called to me. I immediately knew she was Ice, but the way she stood reminded me of a Fire wizard; all offence, no defense. She glanced at me and I _know _I knew her from somewhere, but couldn't quite put my finger on it…_

I woke up gasping for air.

I widened my eyes as soon as I figured out where I was, and realized I wasn't breathing. I coughed into the back of my hand before taking huge gulps of air, wanting to fill my lungs to their maximum capacity. My throat felt sore and hoarse like I was yelling a lot in my sleep.

The weight of the blankest must've made it harder to breath, I suppose, so I stripped them off. I started to fold the heavy wool blanket when I heard someone walk up.

"Hey," I said, already knowing who it was.

"Hi."

I frowned. He usually was talking constantly, no matter what.

"Connor?" I asked.

His reply was short. "Yeah?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling a headache coming on. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and sat down on the grass next to me. "I've been asking you that question all day long." He let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh, yeah…" Awkward silence hung in the air, neither of us daring to break it. Five minutes passed by, then ten, then twenty-five. I could feel nervousness radiating off of him, and to be honest, it was making me a little antsy.

I guess he couldn't take it anymore either because he stood up, walked in front of me, and sat down again. He took my hands and I looked up into his purple irises.

"Please don't take offence to this," he squeezed my hands once. "Are you…" He faltered, but quickly composed himself again. "Is there a possibility you're pregnant?"

**You guys are all like "I hate you" right about now. Sorry, but I REALLY wanted to do a decent cliffy. ;D I is evil. **


	11. Lies

**I just realized… 49 is one away from 50… ;D**

"_Is there a possibility you're pregnant?"_

What. The. Hell.

My jaw probably hit the ground at that moment, and all I could do was sit and stare. I looked at him to see if he had misspoken, but he was completely silent.

_Could I be? What if…?_

_No._ I stopped that train of thought before it could even leave the station. There was _absolutely _no way I could be carrying a child. It was just one night; the night I was at Connor's, and… it's just… _not possible._

_But you know it is… _That damn voice in the back of my head keeps telling me, chanting those words over and over again, and I knew it wasn't lying to me. _I _was lying to me.

I was denying the little bits and pieces of information I had and knew of: the horrible morning sickness, mood swings, my emotions being messed with _constantly… _

And I knew I was, indeed, pregnant with _his _child.

Connor was staring at me intently, judging my reaction. I wiped my face of any emotion and stared back, daring him to speak.

He tore his purple gaze away from my amber one and chuckled nervously after a few moments into our staring match. I was still watching him, waiting for him to say what needed to be said.

"Um," he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "I'm sor-"

"I'm not."

"What?" I could tell he was confused, but for the sake of _his _emotions, I had to lie. He'd eventually find out, but I'd rather it be later than sooner. I'd probably be disowned for being a teen mom, but _he'd _be worse off for _causing_ this.

"I'm not," I repeated. He seemed to get the message this time because he immediately calmed down. For a split second, I thought he'd ask more questions, but he just remained silent, casually lying his head in my lap.

"Sorry, Scar," he said after watching the sun disappear and the moon start to rise.

"Okay." I played with a little strand of hair that peeked out from his hood, wondering what it would be like having a family* with Connor. I sighed. "Connor?"

"Yup?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Scarlet." The ghost of a smile touched my lips.

_You're not gonna love me once you find out…_

…

"Savannah?"

"Yes, Mrs. Falmea?" Savannah responded quietly, but quickly. She was currently having a small brunch with the teacher of Fire.

"I have a mission for you and five others to complete; one that may cost you your lives…"

**I love you guys for reviewing so much! I never dreamed of even getting twenty, and you guys have got me up to 49! Thank you, so. Friggin'. Much. :) **

**I still need to practice my cello and do my math shiz, so, yeah. Later. :D**

*** Believe it or not, sometimes I wonder what it's like having a family. Yeah, I know, I'm an F-ed up kid…**


	12. Five May Die

**57 REVIEWS ALREADY?! I F-ING LOVE YOU GUYS!**

"Hey Scar?" Connor asked.

"Yup?"

"Are you _sure _you want to do this?" I glanced at him and sighed.

For the thirteenth time today, I answer, "Yes." I can see that he still wants me to back out, but who cares? _Certainly _not me.

"Bu-" he starts to say, but I cut him off. His excuses are getting lamer and lamer every time.

"Look, Connor," I say, "I'm staying in this contest no matter what you say or do." I cross my arms over my chest to prove my point, and he lets out a defeated sigh.

"You know, you're gonna get sick," he warned.

"Blah, blah, blah. I don't care. It's a pet snack eating competition and seriously, how many chances will I get to do that in my life?" I question. He looks at me like I was crazy, which, I probably was.

"O-kay then…"

I rolled my eyes. I was only really doing this so I could have a little more time without Connor knowing. So basically, if I barfed my guts up anytime soon, I could just blame it on the snacks and he wouldn't think twice about it.

I glanced at the host and realized he was about to start the contest, so I quickly pecked Connor on the lips.

"Good luck," he mumbled. I smiled at him and walked up to my post thinking, _how the hell am I supposed to eat these things? _There were tiny soups, pizzas, fruit, you name it. The problem was that there are so many of them.

The host, Tristan DawnLeaf, cleared his throat, and I realized he was waiting for me to sit down so he could start it. I nodded in his general direction and quickly sat down in my spot.

"Now," he said with a badly faked Southern accent, "y'all can start in three…"

_You can do this._

"…Two…"

_Connor's rootin' for you…_

"…Uno…" 

_Let's do this…_

"Start!"

Savannah's POV **(Amazing, huh?)**

_Pick the five that will lose their lives…_

"Pick five, huh?" I mutter to myself while walking to Malorn's house.

"I already know… I'll ask Malorn and Scarlet… and…" I trail off, feeling frustrated. Why was it so hard to pick five people?!

_They might die…_

"I'll ask Connor, too…" I just added him mainly because he and Scarlet are basically a thing now.

_Maybe if she dies, he'll jump in a pit and die, too!_

I shake my head. "What the hell is wrong with me…?"

I sigh and look down at my feet. "Now, 'Vannah," I say to myself. "Connor is Scarlet's friend, so he's yours, too. No reason to be a hater."

_Then again, last time you saw them, she was fricking bawling her eyes out._

I shake my head again and look up to see Malorn walking towards me.

"Everything alright?" he asks.

"Yup." I put on a smile. "Was just thinking of what I was going to ask you…"

**Meow. 'Das all… Jk ;D Please review? I'll give you pies! *Chucks pies at people* HA! Now you _have_ to review!**


	13. Pet Snacks

**OhmyGodIfoundthebestbookever andIcan'tstopreadingit! ^.^**

Savannah's POV

"So pick the five that will lose their lives?" asks Malorn, his right eyebrow arched. He was quiet for most of the time I was filling him in, more or less, but I guess he's as confused as I am. I know I'd be if he came up to me and started spouting crazy prophesies and outrageous quests that take a _huge _amount of commitment.

"Yeah, but you don't have to go," I say quickly. "On the quest, I mean." I shrugged indifferently. "I could ask other people to go with me."

_Yeah right, _I thought, _you'll just ask Toby What's-his-face who. Isn't. Even. Real._

Malorn smiled warmly at me for a few moments before answering. "Are you kidding? I'm going with you, no matter what." The corners of my mouth curved up slightly.

"Thanks."

_One down, four to go._

"So," he started to say. "Who else is going?"

_Crap._

"Oh, you know," I scratched the back of my neck nervously. "People." I could tell Malorn was trying not to laugh at my lack of planning ahead. His mouth was twitching and his eyes were shining with tears. "Oh, come on," I whine while lightly slapping his shoulder. "It's not that funny."

Malorn was done hiding his laughter now – he was doubled over and clutching his sides from laughing so much. I quickly joined in and we were both rolling around and laughing like lunatics for a good five minutes. The laughter subsided soon after, but we were still grinning like we won the lottery.

"I was going…" I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "I was going to ask your sister, your 'man-buddy' Connor, and the Death school heart-throb." Malorn tiled his head to the side and I rolled my eyes. "Talon ShadowHunter." He nodded and took a handkerchief from his pocket and started dabbing at the corners of his eyes.

"Really?" I asked, and Malorn smiled. "That's so… nineteen-twenties of you…" We both chuckled at what I had just said, not even realizing that we still needed another person for the quest.

Scarlet's POV

"Ugh," I groaned while stuffing another star-shaped fruit into my mouth. I was full about eighteen pet snacks in, but I needed to keep going so I could actually pass off as being sick from eating so much. Stupid pregnancy, requiring so much just to freakin' cover it up for a week.

"Forty one!" The judge in front of me yells as I shove some golden grapes in my mouth. Other than having a slightly metallic taste, it was alright for a pet snack. Other ones that I've tried weren't as good, like the cookie that I'm pretty sure was called "Misfortune cookie." It tasted like dirt and had the texture of clay, but I ate it anyway.

As I was about to pop a few jellybeans into my mouth, a wave of nausea hit me. I threw the jellybeans to the platter of food and ran to the Porta-potties as fast as I could without accidentally tripping on the many tree roots that snaked their way through the dirt ahead of me.

I wrenched open the door and didn't bother closing it before spewing the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I was vaguely aware of the judge yelling that I was disqualified, and that someone was behind me – probably Connor.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm doin' alright," I reply after wiping my mouth with some paper towels. "It was totally worth it." He rolled his eyes and took my arm to lead me out of the small room.

We started to walk back to my house, not even bothering to check out of the contest. Neither of us said anything, but after about a quarter mile of walking, I stopped and he turned around to face me.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," I say. "Just felt like puking again," I half-lied. In all honesty, I felt like shit, but not just from eating all that food. I just realized how much I had lied to him over the past three weeks or so, and I hated it.

Connor smirked. "Well, just don't do it on me."

"Oh, screw you," I teasingly say while lightly flicking his forehead.

"You already did." I probably looked like a tomato at that comment, and judging how he looked down, I guess he did too. We stood there in borderline awkward-comfortable silence for about five minutes.

"Just… shut up," I say while taking his hand. He looked up at me wearing a goofy grin and squeezed my hand.

"I love you, too, Scarlet."

**Oh, my gosh, I couldn't stop reading Hex Hall. It. Was. AMAZING! I finished it and the second book in about a day, and now I have to fricking wait for the third. Darn.**

**Also, on another completely random note, (I'm amazing, aren't I?) Are you people Team Stephano or Team Cry? Don't answer if you don't know what I mean. ;D**

**Tempest Hound: Would you like some ice cream flavored ice cream to go with that pie flavored pie?**

**Random cupcakes.**

**Not the cake.**

**The. **

**Cake.**

**Is.**

**A.**

**Lie.**


	14. Proposal

**Weeeeeeeeeew! **

"C'mon Scarlet," Connor whined for the umpteenth time. "It's just a party, and in all of the nine years I've known you, I've never heard you say no to one." I rolled my eyes as he paused, watching him take a short breath. "Please?" He asked again.

I rolled my eyes again and glance at the clock. Nine-thirty. He's been asking me the same question for about half an hour now, and doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. I looked back at Connor and saw he was using the old puppy-dog-eye trick, and was failing miserably at it. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Fine." His face lit up.

"So you will go?" He asked excitedly. I smiled a little bit at how childishly he's acting. The smile quickly melts off of my face when I realize what I'm getting myself into.

_Should I go?_

I shake my head slightly, trying not to make Connor ask what's on my mind – he's been doing that a lot recently. Maybe just a little bit of dancing won't hurt me… or the baby for that matter. I sigh inwardly and roll my neck one, twice, three times before answering. "I suppose a party won't hurt…"

Connor doesn't wait to hear the rest of what I was going to say; he runs out the door and around the corner – into my room. I hear my closet door open and close a few times before he walks out carrying a _very _revealing white dress, complete with a sweetheart neckline, spaghetti straps, and rubies along the waist.

I arch my eyebrow skeptically. "So you've been planning this the whole time?" He smiles and nods enthusiastically, so naturally, I hesitate before walking up to him.

When I do, I see that the dress isn't white – it's light gray, like ash. It even has the texture of ash. My eyes widen, and before I realize it, I'm taking it from Connor.

"What can I say?" I look up from the dress and at Connor and see he's wearing a very smug look. "I'm a ladies man." I chuckle.

"Oh, hush up."

He smiles at me again and pushes me into my room. "Well, seeing that it's almost ten, I guess we should go soon." I nod in agreement, only pausing to ask him what he's going to wear. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough," he says mischievously, wearing one of those grins where you know to expect the unexpected.

I shut my door and slowly slip on the dress. The inside feels like satin, yet I know it has to be made out of something else. I rub the fabric between my index finger and thumb, and notice that it's made up of millions of teeny-tiny white phoenix feathers.

_Connor's so sweet…_

I smile at the thought before pulling it up over my stomach, brushing the little bump that's there.

I freeze, brushing my hand over it again, my mouth hanging open in shock. I _know _it wasn't there this morning, yet here I am, looking down at it. I look up into the mirror hanging on the wall and rub my eyes.

_No biggie, _I think. I stretch my arms and back before pulling the rest of the dress on. I braid my hair down the back so it's not fancy, and not too lazy-day-ish. Perfect for a party.

I take a deep breath before slowly opening the door and I see that Connor hasn't moved from the loveseat in the living room. I realize that he's staring at me and I hesitantly offer him a smile. He returns it and walks over to where I'm standing.

Connor gently takes my hands in his and kneels to the ground. "Scarlet Marie GhostFlame," he quietly whispers. "I have known you since we were just apprentices, and I have always loved you. You've been my friend even since the scars, and I never thought we'd become anything more." He takes a deep breath and pulls out a simple sapphire ring.

It dawns on me that he's about to say something that will drastically change my life, and for once, I'm okay with it.

"Scarlet," he paused and looks up into my eyes. "Will you marry me?"

**Aaand I'm gonna end it there. Really fluffy chapter here, so sorry if you hate me for it. :/ Can I has reviews? Seriously, I'd like to get six more before I post another chapter, so… review? Please? :3**


	15. Rejection

**Sooo… Hi? **

"_Scarlet," he paused and looks up into my eyes. "Will you marry me?"_

_Yes, _my brain screamed at me, pressuring me into saying what may affect my fate forever. I knew it was the right choice, the one that would give me the easy way out, but I just couldn't take it. As sad as it was, I knew he wasn't the first one to take part of my heart. Talon ShadowHunter still remained in the picture.

I looked into his purple irises and said the few words that I knew he'd hate me for. "I-I," I stuttered, feeling horrible for what I was about to say. "I can't."

Connor looked like he'd been punched in the face really hard, which I suppose would've hurt less than my rejection. He quietly got up from my floor and shoved the pretty blue ring into his robes, not looking at me the whole time. He faced the wall away from me. "Why?" I could hear the raw hurt in his voice.

"I…" I wracked my brain for answers that wouldn't make him feel anymore pain than he already was. _Hey, Connor, I was just thinking about my relationship with you and this other guy, and I just realized that I liked him too, _just wouldn't cut it. I said the simplest, most rational thing I could think of. "We're young people, Connor," I breathed, not making my voice above a whisper. "I don't know if I can commit… I just don't know if this is a good thing for me." _Or the baby, _I add in my head.

I watch as he slowly turned to face me, eyes reddish and puffy. His cheeks were glistening like they were wet from tears. "Oh, Conn-" I start to say, but he just holds up his hand and nods his head in my direction. The boy in black then walks over to my kitchen counter and sits on a stool, looking away from me again. He put his head in his hands.

"Goodnight," I hear him mumble. I flinch, feeling horrible for what I've done, and what I may never be able to fix.

"Goodnight," I whisper back before going into my room and jumping into bed, wishing sleep would take me soon.

_Humming is the first thing I can hear. It's a sad kind of song, like a little child has died recently and the mother still is hoping that it will wake from it's eternal slumber._

_I get out of bed and grab my fluffy robe, slipping it on quickly so that I can search for the person who's humming. I sneak out of my room unnoticed and see that the boy who's heart I just broke is still sitting at the counter, head still in his hands. I tiptoe over to him and lightly put my hand on his shoulder and spin him around._

_I gasp and fall to my knees as I watch the bloody knife fall from his hands and blood flow freely from his slit throat…_

From the moment I wake up, I know that it could've happened. The way I had hurt him last night was irreparable, and I knew by the way he said 'Goodnight'; it was like he was saying goodbye. A final goodbye.

**Haha, I'm a jackass for leaving you hanging. ;P Flame all you want I ain't gonna add more yet. Also, can you please take the name poll on my profile? It's a bunch of baby names. .-.**

**Ninjacookie208: YES! Finally someone else ships Pewds/Stephano. Too bad it's PewDieCry week… ._.**

**Review? Please?**


	16. Pixie Dust Potions

**I love yew guis. :P**

"Connor?" I ask frantically, nervous that my dreams are true. "Are you there?" No answer, so I open my door to walk out. The sight that greets me is horrifying; Connor is sitting at the bar with his back to me, in the same exact position as he was sitting in my dream.

_Please, PLEASE don't be gone, _I think as I put my hand on his shoulder to spin him around. My eyes are frozen open despite my fears and I nearly sigh in relief when I watch him slump over, obviously asleep. Something small and silver falls from his hands, clanging on the tile floor loudly.

For a moment, I think my love is actually gone forever, but as I pick up the object, I realize it's not sharp, but smooth and rounded. The bottom is flat, and it's cool from Connor holding it so long. I don't really know what it is, but the top I didn't know it had falls off and I can't help but wonder what's inside. My curiosity gets the better of me and I take a sniff, my nose going numb as I do so.

I should have known what this was when I first saw it. When I was very young, my mother used to have one. It was for Pixie Dust Potions, basically a concoction made up of Pixie wings, Troll dust and Frost Beetle juice that's designed to make someone forget their worst memories. Extremely rare, but one drop will clear out anything in your memory form the past twelve hours, and by the look of things, Connor drank the whole thing.

Only a little remained in the bottom, and I look at it in disgust as Connor starts to wake behind me. I hide the bottle behind my back and smile at the boy as he sits up and stares at me with a blank expression on his face, drool pooling on the front of his robes. My smile quickly fades as Connor says three words that I didn't want to hear.

"Who are you?"

Savannah's POV

"Oh, c'mon Mally," I say to Malorn as we're walking towards his house. "Why do we have to ask her? I know she'll be alright with the choice you made for her." We'd been arguing over whether or not to actually ask Scarlet if she'd go on the quest with us and as of right now, I was losing. Badly.

He stops walking and stares at me, completely serious. "Because, Savannah," he says with slight annoyance. "She's my sister, and she's easily pissed off by me and Amber. Me making a choice for her wouldn't make me her favorite person in the world…" He shakes his head in frustration and after a second of hesitation says, "I think Connor's there, too. Kill too birds with one stone, right?"

I laugh and add, "Two _lovebirds,_ you mean." He nods and smiles as we walk to the door, hand in hand. I knock on the door loudly, not expecting an answer anytime soon, but I was quickly proven wrong. Scarlet opened the door almost immediately with soap suds all over her and I watch as she snaps her fingers, making all of the suds vanish.

"What?" She asks sounding weary.

I open my mouth to ask her if she knew anything about a quest, but I was cut off by someone calling her name and a loud pounding noise. Scarlet muttered a few curses before going towards the bathroom.

"What's her problem?" I mutter before letting myself in the house and sitting down, patting the spot next to me. Malorn sits down and puts his arm around me and Scarlet quickly reappears, guiding a very wet Connor into the room. Scarlet looks at me, not even hiding the sadness she emanated.

"Connor's memory is gone."

**In all seriousness, I would really love it if you'd take the two minutes to take the poll on my profile. I NEED BABY NAMES PEOPLE! **

**Now, here's the random author's note: Merry Christmas. I like cheese. :) Review? I'll give you a peanut. ^.^ Haha, I think I need some Pixie Dust Potion right now…**


	17. Quest

Savannah's POV

"Whaaat?" I ask Scarlet, my eyes wide. I watch her pat Connor's wet head and sigh, acting like she never heard my question. Malorn clears his throat loudly, like he was trying to make the silence less awkward. I wouldn't blame him, but the way Scarlet whipped her head around made me mentally cringe.

"Not like you people would care anyways…" I hear the girl in white mumble.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on for a sec," I say louder than what I had previously. I waited for Scarlet to look at me before continuing. "How'd he lose it?" Again, awkward silence, but this time I see her pull out a little silver canister from her robes. Malorn immediately stiffens beside me, and I can see she noticed, too.

"You remember this," she says, almost too quiet for either Malorn or me to hear, but I can see he's thinking the same thing as her.

"Pixie Dust Potion."

She nods sadly. "I think he drank the whole thing," she mumbles again, sitting down next to the Ice wizard. "I-I don't know what to do…" Her voice cracks at the end and I realize she's on the verge of crying. Connor, sort of like a dog would, hesitantly sets his head on her lap, but quickly sits up again with a very confused expression on his face.

There's a hint of a smile on her face, but it's quickly wiped away from her features.

"So," she says louder than before, "what was it that you two wanted to ask me earlier?" Malorn and I exchange a glance and we both knew it was now or never, even with all of this happening.

With a heavy heart, I look Scarlet in the eyes. "We need you two to go on a quest." She nods, but I doubt she's actually thinking about what I just said. A few heartbeats later, she tells us her answer.

"I'm going, but I don't know about him." She gestures to Connor. "He's just too far _gone." _Again, I hear her misery in every word, like it was a rag soaked in Vaseline. I can't help but ask her again, feeling that she's just in shock and can't think strait. "I said I was going, didn't I?" she growls, glaring at me. I watch her glance at the clock, and right then, I realize that it's only seven thirty in the morning. The anger Scarlet showed before melted away to wariness again. "I'm going back to bed she mutters, grabbing Connor's hand. She doesn't look back before walking into her room, Connor trailing behind her.

**Short. Mehhhh. :/**


	18. You're In

**_Hellooooo? _Anyone out there? *Cricket noises***

Three Weeks Later (Scar's POV)

I blink my crusty eyes open, feeling the warm shafts of sunlight that were peering through the curtains of my bedroom. Today was important - it's the day Savannah, Malorn, Talon and I were scheduled to go on the quest. I glance over at the clock on my nightstand and my eyes almost popped out of my head. The time read ten-thirty. I was going to be late.

I bolted to the bathroom with my robes in hand, only stopping to grab my spell deck. Didn't want to forget that. I quickly changed from my nightwear into my day clothes, trying to brush my hair at the same time. Eventually, it worked out, but not after a few untangling spells and elbow grease. Running out of the bathroom again, I realize that Connor's still sleeping on the little futon beside my bed. I momentarily stop moving and savor the peaceful look he has on his face. It's just so much different than the way he looks during the daytime. When he _is _awake, it's like he's a walking storm cloud; sad, angry, and just plain dark.

I blink sadly and remember when he knew me. He was never sad, always happy and social, especially with me. I used to have to tell him to "Shut up" a few thousand times before he listened. Now, I have to tell him to speak up. I need him to speak; I need to hear his voice, his laugh. I just want to hear him say my name again like he did the night we were together.

Just then, I realize my legs have gone stiff and my cheeks are damp. Stupid hormones.

Running into the kitchen, I throw my stuff onto the counter and grab a small orange potion from the store we have. Hunger Potion; it'll help with the journey. I quickly tip my head back, downing the whole thing in one huge gulp. I wipe my mouth with the back of my arm, grimacing in disgust. A few seconds later, my stomach growls in protest. I can't help but chuckle while looking down at the very noticeable bump.

"I know, I know," I croon. "I don't like that one very much either." Pausing, I sigh loudly. "Actually, now that I think about it, I don't like any of them." My stomach growls again, and I hear a few small tap on the wall. I mutter a concealing spell and watch as the lump turns invisible. "Yeah," I say, not bothering to turn around.

Connor coughs loudly. "You still going on that quest, uh, Scarlet?" Sighing inwardly, I turn around and put a fake smile on my face.

"Yeah, I was just about to go."

"Well," he starts while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, just like he used to before he drank the potion. "I wanna go with you guys." He keeps the eye contact to a minimum while saying this, almost as if he were embarrassed. I, on the other hand, am having a major eyebrow spasm.

_What the freaking hell? _

"I mean," he looks up at me for a few seconds before staring at my floor again. "Recently, I've been starting to remember little things, like the first day I met you, and the time Malorn got so drunk off of mana potions he almost fell down the Death-chasm." Connor shrugged. "Little stuff like that. The most recent memory was when you came over to my house and spent the night." He smiled mischievously. "And other stuffs."

My mouth was wide open, jaw on the ground. I quickly shook my head and blinked, thinking of the choice of bringing him.

_He could get lost, or have a 'memory attack', or something, _I thought negatively. _But, he could be helpful... _I closed my eyes for a minute before telling him my answer.

"You're in."

**I know these haven't been the best chapters ever, but a review would be nice every once in a while. T^T**

**Enough of my greedy side. How was your week, guys? Seriously, sometimes it's all about me and I wanna hear from you guys for once. :) What did'ja think of this chapter? **


	19. Destroy Who!

**Hai. :D**

The walk to Bartleby* was silent. Most of the way there, I knew something wasn't _right, _but there wasn't anything wrong either. Weird feeling. It also sucked because half the time, I didn't know whether or not Connor was actually following me, so I had to turn around and check a lot. Every time I did, he gave me a smile and a thumbs-up, reminding me that the old Connor wasn't completely gone.

Once Bartleby was in sight, I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. A small smile planted itself on my lips. Why I was smiling? I have no freaking clue.

"Hey," Connor said while tapping me on the shoulder. "Is that the place we're supposed to meet the others?" I glanced back to see him staring at the World Tree, eyes wide with wonder. I opened my mouth to respond, but quickly shut it and settled for a small nod. Connor grinned. "Cool."

He followed me as I walked up to the secret opening and tapped on it two times, one for me, and one for Connor. I watched it open silently and I walked through to the other side. Connor followed after a second's hesitation, and we were both bathed in an emerald-green light.

"Cool," he repeated while trying to catch a slightly browning leaf. I scanned the room for my companions and realized that Talon was waving at me from the other side of the portal. I put my hand up and gave a small wave back.

"C'mon, Connor. They're over there," I said while tugging at his robes. He nodded and followed me as I ran over to the Death wizard. Talon opened his arms slightly, an invitation for a hug which I gladly accepted.

"It's nice to see you, Scarlet," he said while resting his chin on my head. "It's been a while." As much as I wanted to deny it, I knew it was true. It _has _been a while. Last time I saw him at all was around a month or two ago, right before I started skipping my classes.

"Yeah," I agreed lamely. Connor cleared his throat and I felt Talon stiffen. He then slowly unwrapped his arms from around my waist and took a step back, staring over my head. He spoke threateningly when he asked me the inevitable question.

"What is _he _doing here?"

I could only offer him a small, apologetic smile. Talon narrowed his eyes at me, but shrugged indifferently. "Just… follow me," he said. Talon turned around and started to walk towards the portal.

"Um, where are we going exactly?" I asked him after a few seconds of tense silence. Talon rolled his shoulders and stopped walking.

"Really, Scarlet? Don't you know why we're going on this quest?" I shook my head 'no', but then realized Talon wasn't facing me.

"No," I said out loud. Talon then chuckled dryly, turning around with a smirk on his face. I couldn't help but glare up at him.

"Oh, Scarlet," he said mockingly. "This isn't going to be all gumdrops and sunshine for you _or _Malorn. We're all going on the quest to try and destroy your father."

**Sooo, how's it goin', reviewers? Like this chapter, dislike this *cough* piece of sh!t *cough*? Let me know in the reviews. :) **

**Also, I need to thank you guys for _94 REVIEWS! _I seriously never thought I'd get much farther than the fiftieth review, but y'all proved me wrong. :) I'd also love to give a special shout-out to Momoko Nakamura. She reviewed for almost every chapter, even from the beginning. (I think she was the first reviewer, but I'm too dang lazy to check.) THANK YOU SO FRIGGIN' MUCH MOMO!**

*** Meh, I know I spelled it completely wrong…**


	20. Chapter 20 Special

**HOLY 100! (One hundred exclamations… I think) :D**

"_Oh, Scarlet," he said mockingly. "This isn't going to be all gumdrops and sunshine for you or Malorn. We're all going on the quest to try and destroy your father."_

Talon's words hit me like a tsunami. Out of all of the answers in the world, this is the one. I certainly wasn't expecting it, but I realized that some little part of me assumed at one time or another after I agreed to go. But I just ignored it, ignored it like a fool. And now I was going to pay for it.

I decided to fake it all.

I grinned ear to ear at Talon and laughed, like we'd just shared a joke. He stared at me, confusion written on his face. "Oh, Talon," I started, "I thought you meant the actual reason we were on the quest. This is just child's play." Talon tipped his head at me, his mouth wide open. While he was momentarily distracted, I looked behind myself at Connor and gave him a look I hoped he, or at least his old self, would know. I blinked three distinct times and bit my lip - _help. _After a few seconds' hesitation, he dipped his head and looked over to the right - _yes._

Happy with the little, two-word conversation, I whipped my head back around and gave my full attention to Talon. His jaw was still slack, but he quickly righted himself again. "But-" he started to say, however he cut himself off and started again a millisecond later. "It _is _the main quest, Scarlet," I looked down and felt his gaze bore into the top of my head. "And I find it hard to believe that you don't care that you're going on a mission to kill your own _father_."

In all honesty, I didn't want to go on the quest anymore. But I wasn't going to tell this _jerk _that, was I?

"Well, I never really thought of him as my father anyway…" I trailed off, looking up slowly. "I've never been close to _anyone _for that matter." Shrugging, I did a quick 360, looking for the other people in out little group. I didn't see them, but I watched as Connor tapped his wrist twice and bowed his head - _fine now. _I shot him a glare, but otherwise finished my circle.

Talon was staring at my abdomen, eyes wide. "Wha-" he started, but I cut him off with an impatient sigh.

"Are we leaving yet?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" I let a little smile appear on my otherwise stony face. It was sorta fun watching him get pissed at me… Or Connor… Or _anyone_ for that matter.

Talon opened a portal in the wall instead of the middle of the room. Weird. What threw me off even more was that the portal he made was made of Death magic instead of Life.

_Now, now, _I chided while shaking my head vigorously, _he's a flipping Death wizard in the first place._ But no matter how hard I tried to shake it, I couldn't help but feel that this wasn't right. _I'm_ not supposed to go through the portal.

"So," Talon said while slapping his hands together, "who's going in?" I felt Connor raise his hand behind me. "Well then, go." The Ice wizard moved to the front of the portal, shooting glances back at me the whole way. He stopped right in front of it, heaving a huge sigh. "I said _go,_" Talon growled, and Connor obeyed; not after winking at me twice. _Okay. _He then swiftly jumped through to the other side, not looking back again.

"That went well," Talon said after a second of silence, wiping imaginary dust off of his chest. "Now, you gonna go, too?" I pretended to think about it for a few seconds before shaking my head. Talon laughed. "Really, I never knew you were such a Firecat." I glared daggers at him and took a step away from him - and the portal. He grinned back at me. "You just think you're brave, but you _aren't,_" he taunted me. "You're nothing special, and it's j-" Cursing my ego, I ran at the portal on the wall and went straight through it, like it was an open window.

Well, at least I _thought _I went through.

I knew I hadn't finished the transfer between worlds because I was stuck in eternal blackness. I knew I was standing, but there was no floor. I couldn't see _anything. _I whistled, but I couldn't even hear myself. My heart started to beat faster and a single, dreadful thought crept into my frantic brain: _Will I ever get out again?_

I let out a strangled cry I couldn't hear and fell to my knees. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. I wouldn't die here, I _couldn't _die here. I was only seventeen for Spiral's sake!

As I was mulling over my possible funeral, I was suddenly pushed from behind out of the black world and into my brother's arms.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed while jumping back a few feet; dropping me in the process.

"Ow," I weakly protested while rolling over to my back. I watched as Malorn relaxed, and after a few more seconds of awkward silence, walk over to me. He had a grin that even a Humongofrog would envy. Malorn knelt down to my level and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Where were you?!" he practically yelled in my ear. "You had us worried when we saw Talon come through without you. He said you went before him!" Malorn's voice cracked at the end, telling me he was close to tears. Being the awesome big sister I am, I rubbed his back soothingly. Malorn sniffled.

"Well," I began telling them about the weird black world where nothing existed, but it was all there. Talon showed up about half-way through my tale and I shot him the bird. When I was finished, I felt Malorn inhale deeply before sitting back again, looking at my face.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay."

**Reviews for mushy brother-sister bonding moment? :P**

**Oh my God, I love you all! You friggin' made my day (By day, I mean week)! I woke up, checked my e-mail, and saw MOMO BEING A TROLL IN THE REVIEWS SECTION! (Lol, I'm not actually mad.) But seriously, you guys make me feel so special, so I think I'll give back to you now. I'm taking one-shot requests for the rest of this month about pretty much anything. Here's the list of categories you may choose from:**

**Books:**

Percy Jackson & the Olympians

Kane Chronicles

The Heroes of Olympus

Twilight *Shudders*

Maximum Ride

Hex Hall

Warrior Cats

Hunger Games

**Games:**

Wizard 101 (Duh)

Left 4 Dead (Tempest Hound, I put this choice in here for you. ;D)

Amnesia: The Dark Descent

Final Fantasy (I'll try it if you request it…)

**Other:**

Naruto

Miscellaneous (Just ask about it. I won't bite!)

**Moo :)**


	21. Triangles Suck

**I see what shoo did dere (Not really…). ;D**

The quarter moon shone bright as I stoked the pitiful fire in front of me. The four others went to sleep after I volunteered to take watch for the night. Connor and I argued over whether to watch the full night or just half of it - I won, of course.

I turned over to look at Connor's sleeping form and smirked. He may only have half of his memory, but, _damn, _he could hold his own well. He may even be stronger now than he was before he drank that horrible excuse for a potion.

The sound of crunching leaves assaulted my ears - someone was behind me. Without thinking, I jumped up while holding my staff and pointed it at the source of the sound. Blinking in disbelief, I stared at the ground. Nothing was there. I relaxed and sat back down, staring deeply into the embers again. A few seconds later, the crunch of leaves came again, but his time it was accompanied with a deep, velvety voice.

"Need some company?" I tensed as I realized it was Talon. How does that jerk even have the balls to ask me _anything_ after being such an asshole to me earlier?

"Nope," I replied, popping the "p". I felt the log that I was sitting on shift as he sat down behind me. I could feel the warm rays of heat rolling off of his back as he picked some leaves off of his black dragon-scale boots.

"Liar," he commented a few moments later as he slowly sat up from his small task. I rolled me eyes.

"Go away, asshole." I felt Talon tense up and brush some hair from his forehead. He sighed, and turned around so our arms were almost touching.

"I…" Talon paused for a moment before starting again. "I'm sorry about earlier."

_What?!_

I guess Talon took my silence as a good thing, because he proceeded to explain what he meant. "I mean, I'm sorry about such a jerk earlier. I had no right to be in any way at all, but seeing Connor kinda surprised me." He gave me a half-hearted grin while I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're still a jerk." Talon's smile faltered.

"And why is that?"

"Because… because…" I dropped my arms from their position over my chest and bent over. Truthfully, I didn't have a clue why I was still mad at him. He apologized, right? "Okay, I… forgive you."

Talon smiled, but this time it lit up his entire face. His smile quickly faded as he began to talk again. "Scarlet, the reason why I reacted that way back there…" He fidgeted before finishing his sentence. "I reacted like that because every time I saw you with him, every time I saw you two holding hands, I wished _I_ was there instead of _him_. Every time I saw you two kiss, it felt like my blood was on fire. Every time I saw you two battling side-by-side, it made my chest ache to be out there with you, keeping you safe from harm instead of him. The truth is, Scarlet," Talon took my clammy hand. "I love you."

**Reviews? Please? **

**Okay, you chickie-diddles (I call everyone that…) knew there was bound to be a love triangle from day one, right? Well, here is where it starts. And… to be honest, I don't even know whether to have Scar choose Tal or Conny (…and I made up nicknames…). Will you lovely people help me with that? :P**

**Hoped you liked/loved/favorited it… :)**


	22. The Truth

**Thanks for you reviews :D**

"_I reacted like that because every time I saw you with him, every time I saw you two holding hands, I wished I was there instead of him. Every time I saw you two kiss, it felt like my blood was on fire. Every time I saw you two battling side-by-side, it made my chest ache to be out there with you, keeping you safe from harm instead of him. The truth is, Scarlet," Talon took my clammy hand. "I love you."_

I felt my face heat up as the words finally made it through my thick skull. _He loves me? _I shut my eyes and put my chin on my chest. It just couldn't be true. We were barely even friends- wait, 'friends' didn't even cut it. We weren't even _acquaintances. _He barely even knew me…

_But you felt the same way towards him, not six months ago…_

I bit my bottom lip and realized that my cheeks were wet from tears. Stupid, annoying, friggin' mood swings.

I let out an annoyed sigh and covered my face with my hands, hoping that for once, someone wouldn't see what I was really feeling inside - scared. What was I going to do with Talon? Or _Connor_ for that matter? _What about the baby?_ Connor wouldn't remember or even know since I hadn't told him before…

I realized that that was going to need to change - soon. I had to tell him about the kid.

I had to tell him about his baby.

As if on cue, I saw the boy himself stir from his deep slumber and yawn. I knew Talon's eyes were on me as I got up and walked between my friends' bodies towards Connor, careful not to step on anyone. I offered him a small smile before sitting down next to him. Connor smiled back.

"You sleep well?" My words sounded gravelly, like I'd been smoking. _Or crying. _I sighed inwardly, but kept my face clear of emotion.

"Yeah," Connor replied after shooting me a glance. "Whudd'ya up to?" I frowned for a split second before putting on a plastic smile.

"I wanted to tell you something, something you may or may not remember." Connor nodded once. I swallowed, but my mouth felt like a desert. "Do you remember the time we were both at your house?" My face burned. "I mean, the time I was having one of my episodes and I fell asleep, like, right after?" Connor's purple gaze locked onto my face, like he was trying to read my mind.

"And you were screaming bloody murder in your sleep." I cringed.

"Yeah…" Silence hung in the air for a few moments before I continued. "Do you remember what you asked me?" Connor looked at the ground, eyebrows furrowed.

"I asked you… I asked you if you were… pregnant?" I nodded as Connor glanced at me.

"Yes, Connor, yes. And do you remember my answer?" He shook his head 'no'. "Well…" Before I could change my mind, I blurted it out. "I said no to you. It was a lie. Connor, you're gonna be a daddy."

**Cheese factor of fifteen and a half out of two :D I like cheese. Do you like cheese? I like mah cheese with reviews… so, can I haz some? :)**


End file.
